


Putting The Pieces Together

by ReadingMittens



Series: Replacement Problems [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingMittens/pseuds/ReadingMittens
Summary: This goes a little more in depth to Tim's 'kidnapping' from Jason as well as his relationship with his parents.





	Putting The Pieces Together

**Author's Note:**

> I've got some ideas for this. It's going to be real angsty so beware!

"I-I assure you... Donating to the Drake Foundation would-is very worthy and..." Swallowing hard, Tim glanced to his parent's stern gazes. "Will certainly help your business efforts and-"

"I believe I donate enough, thank you." With that, the man was gone and Tim was left standing, fighting to keep his shoulders from slumping to hanging his head in disappointment. His eyes glanced to his parents, a sharp glare from his father while his mother scoffed and walked away from their spot. It was becoming hard to breathe. The bathroom, he needed to collect himself.

Once he had the door locked, he sunk to the ground, gripping at his hair while trying to remember whatever breathing exercises Bruce had taught him. It wasn't working. Bruce's techniques were just for small fits of anxiety he might face on the field. Too many thoughts were overcoming any thoughts of calming down. His parents were furious, his father would try to fix Tim's mistakes again. Mistakes, that was all Tim was to them. How could a mistake be Robin?

He struggled to breath, tears burning in his eyes as he loosened the tie he wore in an attempt to breathe.

"Timothy!" The sharp voice of his mother followed by a bang on the door caused him to jump. "Get out of there, now!" A final bang before her footsteps departed.

The boy moved quickly, trying to put on a mask at the very least. No tears. He couldn't let any of them escape. A smile was quickly put on his face as he left the bathroom to step back into the main room for more worthless greetings and attempts to receive more donations for the foundation. At least one woman seemed to take pity on the boy to increase her donation. He was grateful for that, probably thanked her far too much.

Still, he knew it wasn't enough for his parents.

Harvard had refused the sixteen-year-old boy, Yale had accepted, but it wasn't Harvard. Another failure in his parent's eyes. 

_"I told you we should have hired a tutor for him to learn Trigonometry!"_ His mother's voice still echoed in his head, shouting at his father.

 _"If you hadn't wasted the piano lessons on him, perhaps we would have!"_ His father responded. Eventually, the shouting was directed at Tim. He didn't eat breakfast after that. A waste of time, money, and effort was all Tim was. He understood it by now. 

Dessert was served, and Tim politely declined the waiter's offer of cake to him. He only had a few bites of soup that day, it was enough to make him full. The rest of the day had been full of work. Getting ready for the event, working on a research paper for AP English, looking up information Batman needed, as well as finishing up his project for student council. 

The boy was the definition of goody two shoes. Jason had done his research well enough on his replacement. On the brat that took advantage of the opening for Robin. AP student with unbelievable grades, President of his class, and son of one of the wealthiest families in Gotham.

Kidnapping him wasn't very hard, Red Hood wanted to make a scene. No one made a move when he had a knife pressed to the throat of Tim Drake. Everyone was watching. "I'll have to borrow your little boy. Don't worry, I won't be much trouble." He said confidently behind the hood, tugging the boy with him and out the window he came in.

* * *

"Please... Oh God, they'll kill me, please take me back. Please, whatever you want you can have, just take me back." Tim was in a full panic, staring pleadingly up at Red Hood who stood firmly, arms crossed over his chest. 

Tim's mind wasn't working right, not at the moment. He forgot everything Batman taught him because he wasn't Robin right now, he was Tim Drake. His only focus was getting back before his parents had to be burdened by the public by his disappearance a moment longer. They'll be furious... If he dies, they'll have to deal with a funeral, they'd kill him if he died. They didn't want to have to waste time on a funeral because he couldn't stay alive.

"Whatever you want... Is it money? Take me back and I'll give you every cent I own, please, just take me back." But the man simply shook his head. Red Hood wasn't interested in money from the little bird. Not at the moment at least. All he needed was for his presence, to wait for Batman to attempt to rescue his new pawn.

As for Tim, he was desperately trying to find something that would gain his freedom, well, his release to his parents at least. What could be the point?

"You-You can use me, please, whatever you want." He offered desperately, tears stinging his eyes again. No tears, he remembered all the times his parents scolded him for tears. "I'll be quiet, I'll let you." He offered pleadingly.

That was something Jason wasn't expecting as he stared down at the boy, frowning. Did he have the right Tim Drake? If this was Robin, he would have been easily out of the ropes that held him to the chair. 

"Fuck, why the hell would I want that?" Hood snapped sharply, clearly offended by the offer before huffing and turning to leave.

This wasn't what he had expected. At least some kind of physical struggle? The kid seemed almost catatonic, just staring up at him and pleading. Jason couldn't get out of that room any quicker. Usually, when someone was kidnapped, they weren't that worried about their parents being angry with them. Something was off.

So, Red Hood decided to dig a little more into Timothy Drake. Son of the loving Janet and Jack Drake. Wealthy, smart, beloved, what the hell was wrong with him? This was more than just being worried from being kidnapped. He wasn't begging for his life or simply asking to be released. He was begging to be returned to his parents, afraid. Not of Red Hood, but of his parents. Something was off. So he decided to dig deeper.

There were hospital records, mostly of Tim losing consciousness in public such as school. First one dating back a few years ago. He was diagnosed with severe anxiety. That much was obvious. The school records were what made Jason... Uneven. Nurse records of tracking bruises during checking for scoliosis or some shit. Way before Tim became Robin. Yet most of the time in public, Tim had a smile, making sure to follow his parents like a good boy. 

Jason didn't take long to figure it all out.

* * *

"Timmy, calm down."

"Calm down?! You died! How... I don't... You hate me... You died!" He breathed out, now released from the chair- which he was glad for, but the room was secure. Very secure. The same room that held two Robins.

Throughout his Robin career, Tim had tried to do things that would have made Jason proud, would honor his memory. Now, he was rubbing his neck where the man's hand had grasped at. Jason Todd hated him.

His arms were folded over his chest, shrugging while watching the younger boy scramble for words. It was almost amusing if he didn't feel sorry for the kid. Well, for what he's been through at least. His parents were the kind of assholes Red Hood sought to take out. Tim would easily blame himself if his parents were killed by Red Hood.

"Yeah, I did, now I'm back. Keep up, little bird. Now, calm the fuck down and tell me about these." The files were thrown at Tim Drake's feet who frowned at them, cautiously picking them up while Todd stood in front of the door, another precaution.

Since last night, Tim had gotten exactly zero amount of sleep. At least he had been allowed to wash, with Todd's supervision sadly. He was a prisoner to the man he once looked up to, admired. 

As his eyes scanned over the files, a rush of panic flooded through him. "Where did you get these?" He demanded sharply, glaring out to Jason now. Breathe. In and out. It was becoming harder to focus on his breathing, it felt like a huge weight on his chest was trying to prevent it. "I don't know what this is, what are you talking about?" Tim spoke quickly, looking back down at the files before tossing them back at Jason's feet with a frown.

Raising an eyebrow, Jason scooped up the files. "Timothy Drake, age eleven. Sent to the nurse for suspicious bruises and complain of a headache."

"Stop it,"

"Timothy Drake, age nine. Broken rib discovered by the school nurse, sent to the hospital."

"Jason-"

"Timothy Drake, age seven. Passed out during the morning period of first grade. Diagnosed with anxiety by the school nurse and sent home."

"I said stop it!" The boy launched himself at Jason who easily grabbed his arm to pin it behind his back, holding tightly onto the replacement.

"Going to tell me how all these things connect, detective? Or do I have to point it out to you, hm?"

Tim hung his head, closing his eyes tightly. Jason knew, and Tim could practically feel the pressure of disappointment from him of all people. Just waiting for the man to begin to shout at him, scold him, probably beat him within an inch of his life. Or maybe just shoot him. The hate Jason had for him practically radiated off of him at times. What more did he want from Tim?

Now that he was calm, Jason released the boy who stepped away, avoiding meeting Jason's eyes. 

"What was happening before I took you last night?" He questioned, staring firmly at Tim. 

A shrug came from the teenager, still avoiding the other's gaze. "It was just a charity event." He mumbled which earned a scoff from Jason. Tim sighed knowing the older wasn't going to let up. Besides, did it really matter if Jason knew? "They were having me trying to get more money from a donator... I-I stuttered and panicked and he turned it down. My parents were watching. If you didn't take me, they would have made sure I didn't mess up next time. I'm an idiot." He slid down the wall, still trying to catch his breath, hands tightly in his hair. "Now, they'll be even more furious with me for forcing them to have to deal with public eyes. If you took me in private, I doubt anybody would hear about it." He explained with a small shrug.

"How does Bruce not know?"

A question Tim liked to believe he had answered. He liked to think he managed to keep it away from Bruce. "He keeps track of my school and activities, he doesn't think he needs to focus on my parents I assume." No tears, especially not in front of Jason. "They're good people, my parents, if I didn't give them a new disappointment every hour of every day they wouldn't-"

"Fuck that, Tim, why the hell would you be a disappointment?" He snapped sharply, heading over to the boy who remained against the wall, trying to keep himself small as if to avoid Jason's strength and anger. "You have practically perfect grades, involved in activities only a dork like you would be involved it, and more advanced than any sixteen year old should be. All of that, and you somehow manage to juggle being Bruce's birdy. How the hell do you consider any of this fair? Justified?" He snapped, angered by Tim's response to his parents.

Tim was purposefully hiding this from Bruce, there was no way the dark knight wouldn't notice unless Tim allowed it. As much as he despised the bat, wanted to crush him in his own hands, he would never allow a child to remain in an abusive household like this. 

"You aren't going back there."


End file.
